Jensen
Appearance Jensen is a pitch black NightWing with brown-golden eyes. His wings are average and he always wears a trenchcoat custom made so that it fits under his wings. It's a highly durable trenchcoat and it can hold many items. Jensen also likes to wear golden shade sunglasses to cover his eyes and rarely takes them off. Personality Jensen at first glance can be seen as very serious and only slightly humorous. He doesn't show his true colors until he knows and trusts someone enough. Jensen is a very caring person at heart and does what it takes to save lives. Before the SandWing War of Succession, Jensen was formally a Talons of Peace member secretly so none of the NightWings would figure out. Jensen found out the Talons of Peace were actually being manipulated by Morrowseer and interfering with the prophecy, he left the Talons of Peace after the war and he now works alone. He became more unlikely to trust others and Jensen took it upon himself to bring justice himself. Jensen is also a mindreader, however, to never get found out by Morrowseer that he was in the Talons of Peace he purposely avoided him so he was never caught. He was never originally good at mindreading until he learned to read emotions better and figure out their intentions by thoughts. Jensen self-taught himself to figure out how to social analyze dragons by their thoughts and movements. However, he can be somewhat sarcastic at times. History Jensen joined the Talons of Peace and made sure to keep his distance from Morrowseer after learning his intentions with Blister and the RainWings. Deeply horrified, Jensen took it upon himself to stay in the shadows unseen and keep an eye out for suspicious activity. Ever since he found out some Talons were never to be trusted, he left and became a lone wolf. Sometime after the war, Jensen teamed up with Grievous and Ghetsis in investigating Ex-Queen Scarlet until she was killed by Queen Ruby. Jensen currently lives in Possibility in the security branch and investigating suspicious behavior. He currently only tells his info to Grievous and Ghetsis only, as he trusts them the most. Abilities Jensen has custom armor plates around his talons, arms, legs, and tail. These plates are flexible and light, and somewhat durable, however, they are not resistant to heat. Jensen's trenchcoat is only slightly fireproof, it really absorbs impacts and blasts and not the fire itself. Jensen is also a mind reader, giving him the ability to hear the thoughts of dragons. He blends into darkness well and specializes in hiding very well as if he was to disappear into the shadows. Relationships *Grievous Jensen has a healthy relationship with Grievous, as the two have worked together on tracking suspicious figures, Jensen trusts Grievous a lot, they built their relationship trying to track Scarlet. When Jensen and Grievous found it she was killed, they agreed the world was much safer. *Ghetsis Jensen was suspicious of Ghetsis at first but quickly learned not to judge him by his appearance. *HeetHootSkyat Jensen enjoys talking with HeetHoot and interacts and sometimes is her bodyguard when Grievous isn't around. He enjoys how much brighter in personality than he is. Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Characters